Sonnet: How A Poem Became A Miracle
by GoTires22
Summary: It's a Daikari story. Takari fans can read it but if they don't like it then that's there fault for reading so NO flaming me. It's my first romance so if it sucks then that's probably why. But I liked.


Sonnet:

How A Poem Became A Miracle

A Daikari story

Note: When they sign their names in their journals they use their Japanese name and when they say each other's name they use their American name. Also _this means they're thinking_

*Davis's journal*

I'm having a bad morning today. June used up all the hot water and she ate the last of the cereal. I hope school goes better than this morning did.

Daisuke

Davis was on his way to school now. He figured he'd roller blade instead of walk. So as he skated to school he gazed at the surroundings he past. Then he noticed Kari, the girl he loved. But instead of a happy feeling he was enraged. For he saw her with TK. Like he always did he barged into their conversation. "Hey Kari, What's up" Davis said as he skated beside her. "Nothing much Davis" Kari replied "How about I talk to you later?"

"OK, seeya Kari" Davis said as he skated towards school. As he rode he thought of how nice it would be. Him and Kari walking to school, talking together, laughing together, having the perfect time. Of course he knew it would never happen. But with the thought in his mind he went into school.

In reading class everyone was assigned a book report. They all had to reach into the bag and pick a name. Whoever they got would be their partner for the report. Kari went up and picked a name. She started to walk toward her partner. To Davis's surprise she stopped in front of his desk and sat next to him. "So, what's are book report on?" She said gleefully.

"MarlFox" Davis said with a surprised voice. "All right, lets get to work" Kari said still in a gleeful voice. TK noticed them and started to get jealous, but then he remembered that Kari loved him and not Davis so he just went to work on his report. After school Davis set off for home. He was hoping to meet up with Ken there. They were going to spend the day together, since they didn't get to see each other much. As Davis rode off TK caught up with Kari. "Hi Kari" He said as he was catching his breath. "Oh, Hi TK" Kari said in her normal voice. "You want to do something today?" TK asked.

"Oh, sorry TK, I'm working on something today" Kari said.

"OK, See ya tomorrow then" TK said with a smile. Then he ran off. 

*Kari's Journal*

Today we were assigned book reports. Davis and me are partners. Now that I think Of it, I'm starting to like Davis even more. I hope we can become very good friends.

Hikari 

The next day Kari called Davis to her house. Davis thought it was to work on the book report. He was surprised to find out she wanted to give him something instead. Davis could tell she was a little nervous so he didn't mind waiting for her to pull herself together. "Um, Davis, I have some, something I want to give to you" She said a little nervous still. "really?" Davis still was a little surprised. "Yes. Um, Well, here you go. Please read it when you get home, OK" Kari said. 

"OK, Kari" Davis said as he got up "See ya tomorrow."

"Good bye Davis!" Kari yelled as Davis left. When Davis got home he sat on his bed and thought for a minute. Then he decided to read what Kari gave him. He read it out loud in a soft voice.

As I sit trying to do my work,

Only one thing comes to mind,

I can't stop thinking of you,

I wish I could tell you How much I love you,

But I can't seem to find the words to say it,

Night and day I think of you,

Trying to find the words to say,

But the only thing that comes to mind,

Is how I can't think of anyway to tell you,

But I still try to think of a way,

I try and I've now found a way,

For it's the last bottom lines of this page,

I love you Davis and that's all I can say,

I love you till the day I die and hope you feel the same way.

Love,

Hikari

Davis was shocked. For a long time Davis thought Kari loved TK to find out that she loved him. All the hatred in his mind suddenly disappeared after finding this out. Davis was so happy. He knew he should do something special to show Kari that he loved her too. And he just thought of a way.

*Davis's Journal*

Kari gave me a sonnet today. I was very surprised as to what it said. It seems... Kari Loves Me!!! Well, I love her too and I'm going to show her. Tomorrow she'll find out my answer.

Daisuke

*Kari's Journal*

I finally gave Davis my sonnet. I wonder what he'll say to me tomorrow. I hope he likes me. I just wish tomorrow would come fast.

Hikari

The next day came. They both went to school. Kari was hoping he'd tell her soon. School was out for today and Kari went to go get her stuff. When she got to her locker she noticed a note. She grabbed it and read:

Meet me at the statue in Peace Park today at 4:30.

Signed,

_____________

Kari wondered who it was from. But she did what the note said and went to Peace Park to meet who ever it was who wanted to see her. She waited for a few minutes than heard a voice. "Kari" the voice said. The voice sounded familiar to her. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me" The voice said as Davis stepped in the clearing. "Davis! What's this about?" Kari was curious. 

"I read your sonnet and well, I want to give you my answer" Davis said.

"Oh, well I'm listening" Kari replied.

"Listening for what?" Davis said in a calmed voice. "But you said..." Davis put his hand on Kari's mouth to keep her from talking. Kari was starting to get Curious again. Then Davis spoke, "Don't talk. You want a answer so I'll give it to you." Davis moved his hand and Kari stood there silent. Then Davis Put his arms around Kari and began to talk, "This is my answer Kari and today I'll only tell you once." Davis smiled at Kari and Kari smiled back. After a few seconds past Davis locked Kari's lips with his. Kari could understand that Davis's answer must have been yes. They kept their kiss going until They had to get air. Panting they looked at each other and simply smiled. A few minutes passed then they heard a voice. "Hey, Kari, Come on it's time to come home!" Tai's voice echoed as he came into sight. "well, I'll see you tomorrow Davis" Kari said as she walked toward her brother. "I'll see you too, Kari" Davis said to himself. And then, he started home.

*Kari's journal*

Today something I never thought would happen happened. Davis kissed me!!! I'm so happy. I hope we become Boyfriend and Girlfriend, but I think I'm going to far for right now. Write tomorrow.

Hikari 

The next day Davis asked Kari to meet with him after school. Of course she did. Davis was sitting on the bench waiting for her. "you wanted to talk to me Dai?" Kari said.

"Kari, I, I have a question" Davis said. Kari could tell he was nervous this time. "You can tell me" Kari said calmly as she sat next to him. "Well... Kari, will you be my girlfriend" Davis finally said. Kari smiled in a very happy way, "I thought you'd never ask." Davis smiled. 

TK was just getting out of school. As he walked past them out of the corner of his eye he had just managed to see them lock lips. TK felt a little angry but suddenly felt happy for Kari. _She picked who she likes and that's what matters._ TK smiled and walked off. 

The next day was the weekend and Davis and Kari spent the day together. At the end of the day they decided to go to Peace Park once again. They sat watching the sunset, smiling as they watched the sun gleam in the evening sky. 

"Davis"

"yeah Kari"

"I love you"

"Same here Kari"

And with those words they kissed each other good night. 

*The End*


End file.
